A piece of pie
by vilegialers
Summary: Dean et Cas regardent la télé en mangeant de la tarte. Pas sûr qu'ils se concentrent longtemps sur le film. (destiel)


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis pas payée, blablabla yada yada yada comme dirait Balthazar. **

**Riting M je vous aurais prévenu! **

**Un petit Destipie en règle, avec porno. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, méchantes ou pas aucune importance! J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

"Hello Dean.

Je sursaute. En relevant la tête j'aperçois Cas dans le miroir, il est arrivé par surprise, en silence. Bordel ça me fout les jetons à chaque fois! J'essaye de garder mon sang froid quand même et me pince les lèvres pour contenir ma voix.

_Cas. On en a déjà parlé...tu sais que c'est flippant.

Il me regarde à travers la glace et je le vois baisser la tête, penaud. _Quel bébé!_ Je pose ma brosse à dent et me retourne pour lui faire face, il lève timidement les yeux vers moi. Oh boy. C'est qu'on dirait Sam avec son air d'orphelin laissé sous la pluie. Me voyant sourire, il se redresse et plonge ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Il le fait souvent, avec tout le monde. On dirait qu'il essaye de nous lire par le regard. En fait quand il ne le fait pas c'est qu'il est gêné ou se sent coupable. Eh ouais, je commence à le connaître le trenchcoat à plumes!

_Je vous ai apporté des provisions.

Il lève le bras droit, montrant un sac de course.

_Où est Sam?

Je m'essuie les mains sur mon caleçon.

_Don Juan est à un rencard.

Il est perplexe. Haha, suis-je bête. Il ne comprend pas les références culturelles.

Cas me détaille de haut en bas. Merde, c'est vrai que je suis en caleçon! Ça doit être la première fois qu"il me voit autrement qu'en jean ou en informe d'agent du FBI. Bah, après tout ange ou pas c'est mon meilleur pote. Il arrive toujours un moment dans l'amitié où on se voit dans l'intimité. C'est même un signe de début de bromance, je l'ai lu dans cosmo (c'était celui de Sam hein, je l'ai lu pour les meufs en maillot c'est tout).

_On va passer la soirée tous les deux buddy! (Je lui fais un clin d'œil un peu raté) Oh et dis moi Cas...

Il lève les sourcils.

_...t'as pas oublié la tarte aux pommes?

Il affiche un grand sourire très fier et sort le dessert emballé du sac. C'est trop mignon. Je glousse un peu bêtement et lui tapote l'épaule.

_Bien joué buddy!

Son sourire s'élargit encore (comme si c'était possible), je lui prends le sac des mains et il me suit dans le salon: là je le pose sur la table devant la télé et m'avachis sur le canapé en soupirant d'aise. Cas reste droit comme un piquet.

_Tu prends racine Cas?

_Non Dean, c'est physiquement impossible.

Je lève les yeux au plafond et tapote le coussin pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir, il obéit docilement. Il a l'air content. Je crois qu'il aime bien la télé.

_On va regarder des dessins animés? il demande.

C'est drôle, sa voix rugueuse tranche sévèrement avec sa question naïve. Je hausse les épaules et allume le poste : ça tombe bien il y a The Great Gatsby avec Robert Redford sur la six. L'occasion d'enrichir sa culture!

_Pas ce soir Cas, ce soir c'est grand classique!

Je pioche dans le bol de cacahuètes et en enfourne une poignée dans ma bouche. Le générique commence.

_Tu peux aller éteindre la lumière steuplait? La flemme de me lever.

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

_Pourquoi?

Il est sérieux? Je fronce les sourcils.

_Pourquoi_ quoi_ Cas.

_Pourquoi éteindre la lumière Dean?

Le pire c'est qu'il est vraiment dans le flou. Ce mec a un problème avec les conventions sociales.

_C'est une tradition humaine. (je soupire) Pour pouvoir mieux se concentrer sur l'écran.

Il hoche lentement la tête.

_Oh. Je vois.

Tu parles. Il claque des doigts et la lumière s'éteint. _Frimeur._ Je retrousse mes manches, me penche en avant et prend appui sur mes cuisses nues. Et froides. Brrr...ah! le film commence.

Quand même, j'ai vraiment froid là. Y a pas un coussin dans le coin? Il fait noir j'y vois rien. Et je vais quand même pas demander à Cas de rallumer pour ça. A l'aveuglette je tâtonne le canapé à la recherche du graal. L'ange est à fond dans le film. Tan mieux, moi qui croyait qu'il n'aimait que les dessins animés! Ma main atteint un relief. Parfait. Je l'agrippe en essayant de le tirer vers moi. Pourquoi ça décolle pas? Je tâte un peu l'objet. Réflexion faîte ce coussin a une texture étrange. Cas se racle la gorge. Je sens son regard se poser sur moi. Il articule difficilement mon nom, sa voix est encore plus rauque que d'habitude.

_Hm. ...Dean. Pourquoi malaxes tu ma cuisse.

Je cligne des yeux. Il faut un certain temps pour que je percute l'information. _C'est pas un coussin._ Horrifié j'enlève ma main comme si j'avais la peste. Merde. Oh merde. Oh merdemerdemerdemerde vite trouve quelque chose à dire n'importe quoi pour l'amour de dieu!

_ajsdkjadha.

Malgré l'obscurité je peux sentir son regard pesant. La. Honte.

_Heu je...je cherchais un coussin...et il fait noir...

Ma voix sort beaucoup plus aiguë qu'elle ne devrait l'être, ce qui me met encore plus mal à l'aise. Je voudrais m'enterrer. A ce moment précis je remercie le seigneur que Cas soit aussi peu accoutumé aux convention sociales parce que n'importe qui d'autre m'aurait pris pour un dragueur hyper lourd. Mais Cas est fidèle à lui même et se préoccupe de mon bien être avant tout (il a son petit côté mère poule) (c'est pas désagréable).

_Tu es mal installé Dean?

_Non j'ai juste froid.

Il claque des doigts pour rallumer la lumière. _Frimeur!_ C'était peut être pas une bonne idée parce qu'on a l'air un peu con comme ça : lui me détaillant des cheveux aux orteils la tête penchée à trente degré, moi frissonnant comme un lézard sur la banquise les joues rouges de honte. Il détourne le regard et fouille la pièce des yeux. Ni coussin ni couette à l'horizon. Je profite de la clarté temporaire pour me jeter sur la tarte. Hmmm...Bon c'est un peu dégueu j'en ai pleins les doigts. Il me regarde piteusement, comme si l'absence de couverture était une tragédie dont il porterait le poids.

_Veux-tu mon trenchcoat?

Quoi? Son précieux manteau! J'hésite un peu et un frisson désagréable me parcourt l'échine. Et puis merde! J'ai de la tarte plein la bouche alors je hoche la tête. Il l'enlève et me le présente, attendant que je le prenne mais mes doigts sont pleins de crème et je fais ce geste bizarre de lever les mains en l'air pour lui montrer. C'est trop drôle, il a l'air vraiment concerné par la situation. Il s'approche de moi et m'enroule dedans. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais je me laisse faire en me dépêchant d'avaler ma bouchée de tarte et bégaie un semblant de merci. Cas me sourit gentiment et se rassied à côté de moi. Sa jambe est collée contre la mienne ça me réchauffe un peu. Il lorgne sur mon dessert.

_T'en veux Cach? (j'ai encore la bouche pleine)

Il a l'air content que je lui propose.

_J'aimerais bien essayer...

Je me lèche les doigts et lui tend un morceau de ma tarte un peu ramollie : il la porte à sa bouche. La moitié tombe sur son pantalon.

_Cas! T'es vraiment qu'un bébé!

Il me lance un regard outré. Oups, je l'ai vexé. Il a l'air fin comme ça l'ange du seigneur, avec autant de tarte sur le menton que le pantalon! Par réflexe je me penche pour ramasser les morceaux mais c'est un peu dégueu et y a des tâches. Il me laisse faire en levant les bras comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit de bêtise. D'ailleurs c'est mieux parce que ses doigts sont pleins de tarte aussi.

_Lèche tes doigts!

_Hmmf?

_Lèche les!

_Hmffmhhm!

_Quoi?

_HMMMMF!

Putain il m'agace! Je relève la tête pour constater le massacre. Sous le coup de la panique ce nigaud a enfourné toute sa part et la moitié lui coule sur le menton. C'est même pas la peine qu'il utilise ses doigts ils sont tout graisseux, quand à mes mains à moi elles sont en pleins dedans sur ses cuisses. Je suis à quatre pattes sur le canapé en train de fouiller entre ses jambes, le cul en l'air, en caleçon.

Autant dire que je me suis rarement retrouvé dans une situation aussi ridicule. Si Sam était là...quelle horreur. Je ricane nerveusement.

Il grogne pour me rappeler à l'ordr- MERDE ça coule! Pas le choix, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie mais on a une caution à récupérer à la fin de la semaine et il est pas question de souiller le canapé, alors sans plus y penser je me précipite sur lui et lèche carrément son menton et sa mâchoire pour éviter les dégâts. Ma langue passe sur ses joues et ses lèvres, suivant l'ovale de son visage, récupérant un maximum de tarte. Ouf.

**Gloups.**

Il avale tout.

**Gloups.**

Je fais de même.

On se regarde comme des cons, lui assit tout raide dans le canapé, moi sur ses cuisses. En arrière fond on entend la musique du charleston : c'est la fameuse scène de la soirée de Gatsby. De toute manière c'est foutu pour le film. Putain je suis trop mal à l'aise. Et lui qui me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit!

_Heu...tu devrais mettre ton pantalon à laver.

Je me relève d'entre ses jambes et me lèche les doigts. Plus jamais de tarte. Plus jamais. Il imite mon geste et déboucle sa ceinture, l'enlève et la jette par terre, défait sa braguette, déboutonne son pantalon, se lève pour le baisser et l'enlever. Il porte un boxer noir. C'est drôle avec un vaisseau comptable ennuyeux et cul-béni comme Jimmy Novak je m'attendais à un slip. Il se tient debout, les cuissots à l'air, avec sa stupide chemise blanche et sa bête cravate bleue et_ Oh boy ce cul moulé dans- _Putain reprends toi Dean! Il tient négligemment le vêtement froissé et tâché et se dirige vers le coin du salon où se trouve le panier à linge sale. Ce qui me laisse l'occasion de constater que ses jambes sont un peu poilues et musclées. Je me fous une claque mentale. Merde. Qu'est ce qui me prend...

Cas revient nonchalamment s'asseoir sur le canapé. Comme si je ne venais pas de littéralement lui bouffer les amygdales. Il me regarde en désignant la télé du menton, je hoche vite fait la tête et il re claque des doigts pour éteindre la lumière (_frimeur_). Un silence pesant s'installe, je décide de faire mon possible pour me concentrer sur le film, l'obscurité aidant.

Ce canapé est vraiment minuscule. Sa cuisse est encore collée contre la mienne et je me rend compte qu'il frissonne. Évidement, en poom poom short dans une chambre sans chauffage! Sans faire de bruit, j'étale le trenchcoat pour nous couvrir tous les deux. Comme le manteau est un peu petit il se rapproche et se serre contre moi. _Cas putain...tu te rends même pas compte de ce que tu me fous._ Je sens une main remonter doucement le long de mon bras, presque en le frôlant. En analysant la sensation (pas désagréable cela dit) je me rends compte qu'il dessine les contours de ma cicatrice en la caressant du bout des doigts. _Cas, espèce de petit connard. _Il presse sa paume contre la forme de sa main, là où il m'avait agrippé quelques années plus tôt pour sauver mon petit cul rôtissant dans le barbeuc géant de son frère. _Cas...à quoi tu crois jouer_...je frissonne. Mais cette fois ce n'est pas le froid. Je distingue à peine son visage grâce à l'éclairage faible de la télé, il a l'air curieux et fasciné à la fois, et m'approche tout près de lui, à deux centimètres de sa bouche, et je peux sentir son souffle chaud, et j'ai envie de goûter ses lèvres à la tarte aux pommes. Je me sens partir et- Bordel est ce qu'il se rend au moins compte de ce qu'il fait? Parce que sous couverture de l'innocence l'ange se paye du bon temps.

Il pose ses mains contre mes pectoraux et me force à m'allonger sur le canapé. _Oh boy._ Je reste là comme un con, à moitié effrayé et à moitié surexcité. Cas claque des doigts pour rallumer la lumière. Il s'assied à califourchon sur moi me regarde de haut, me scrute tout entier. Il dénoue sa cravate sans détacher ses yeux des miens, la lance à travers la pièce et défait méticuleusement chaque bouton de sa chemise avant de la faire voltiger aussi. On dirait qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me faire patienter.

Je veux baisser mon caleçon mais Cas m'attrape les poignets et les tient serrés d'une main au dessus de ma tête. _Ouh, qui l'eut crû, un dominant qui s'ignore!_ Il plonge enfin ses lèvres contre les miennes, caresse ma bouche avec sa langue. Pour un ange vierge il sait plutôt ce qu'il fait. Je le soupçonne d'avoir regardé plus d'une fois cette vidéo du pizzaman en mon absence. _Dessins animés, c'est ça ouais!  
_

Il me chevauche lentement, frottant son pénis contre le miens à travers le tissu de nos sous vêtements. C'est une véritable torture. Je gémis de frustration alors qu'il me regarde toujours en se léchant les lèvres._ Connard._ Il ouvre ma chemise d'une main l'autre enserrant toujours mes poignets, se penche pour m'embrasser dans le cou et chemine avec sa langue le long de mon torse. Sa bouche remonte vers ma poitrine et il enserre un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres, s'amuse à le chatouiller avec la pointe de sa foutue langue.

_Hnnng...Cas...

Je m'arque contre lui, c'est terrible, mais il me retient toujours avec ses poignets et continue à lécher, levant juste les yeux vers moi avec un sourire satisfait. Ce bâtard a compris que c'était une zone sensible chez moi et il en profite pour me rendre fou. Il remonte jusqu'à mon visage et m'embrasse encore, puis se déplace jusque mon oreille et commence à en sucer le lobe en libérant mes poignets. Mes mains courent sur son dos, sa nuque, se perdent dans ses cheveux.

Il se recule pour me regarder et un sourire rusé se dessine sur son visage d'ange. _Putain Cas, qu'est ce que tu vas me faire.._. Il descend en déposant des bisous le long de mon ventre et retire mon caleçon. Il pose simplement sa bouche contre mon érection, je sens la chaleur de son souffle contre mes poils blonds et bouclés. Mais il ne va pas plus loin et garde les yeux levés sur moi.

_Cas... .Je me surprend à le supplier.

_Tu veux que je te suce la bite Dean?

Sa voix est grave et rauque et il dépose un baiser contre ma verge. C'est de la torture. Les mots crûs dans sa bouches d'ange m'excitent encore plus.

_Oui... je murmure.

Il recommence.

_Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Son doigt descend très lentement tout du long de mon pénis, comme un frôlement. Je gémis et m'arque contre son visage.

_Je veux que tu le fasses.

Ma voix tremble, il me regarde encore, me bouffe des yeux.

_Il va falloir être plus précis Dean.

Mon érection me fait mal, je n'en peux plus. Je craque.

_Je...je veux que tu me suces la bite Cas!

Il sourit à pleine dents et sa langue pointe enfin contre mon membre douloureux, qu'il lèche d'abord en remontant puis englobe dans sa bouche en faisant des mouvements de vas et viens insoutenables. Sa langue tourbillonne autours de mon gland et je sens déjà le précum venir. Il le suce et se mord les lèvres. Puis il remonte vers moi et je l'embrasse, goûtant encore sa bouche tarte aux pommes. D'une main il commence à me branler : je décide de prendre les devants et profite qu'il soit allongé sur moi pour le prendre par les épaules et le retourner dos contre le canapé. Je me délecte de la surprise qui se peint sur son visage alors que je le domine, couvrant son corps avec le mien. Il m'embrasse encore, s'accroche à mes lèvres, perd ses doigts dans mes cheveux; mes mains descendent le long de ses hanches et il s'arque pour que je lui enlève son caleçon. Je commence à branler nos deux pénis en même temps, en les frottant l'un contre l'autre. Très vite je viens sur son ventre, fourrant ma tête dans son cou pour étouffer mon cri. Il m'embrasse l'oreille et me caresse gentiment les cheveux et la nuque. Je continue à le masturber encore un peu et il finit par jouir contre moi. Fatigué, je m'allonge à côté de lui, tend un bras vers la table basse pour tremper mon doigt dans le reste de tarte et le fait sucer à Cas qui me dévisage, béat.

_Dean?

_Hmm?

_Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris le film.

_Bébé."

* * *

**reviews reviews encore des reviews gentilles ou méchantes sexy ou pas tout ce que vous voulez je ne mords pas!**

**Bisous les chatons! (si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe prévenez moi) **


End file.
